


Merry Christmas Darling

by OurLadyofPerpetualWallflowers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyofPerpetualWallflowers/pseuds/OurLadyofPerpetualWallflowers
Summary: “Your Rudolph looks like he has mange, Harrington.”“He does not! Dustin, please correct this beach bum who wouldn’t know a reindeer if it bit him on the ass.”“It doesn’t have mange.” Dustin dutifully confirmed, half a heartbeat before he grinned and added, “He clearly has rabies.”Steve and Billy help Dustin decorate some cookies, then get a little frisky when Dustin leaves.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonousFlower3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/gifts).



Steve loved Dustin, he really did. He loved Dustin like a brother, a kind of love that came from the unbreakable foundation of knowing that when the shit hit the supernatural fan, they’d willingly go to the mat for each other. Sure, they’d complain the entire way but that was a vital part of the bond they’d shared. Every loud complaint carried the silent understanding that they were doing it anyway and _only_ because they loved each other. 

He also loved Billy, shockingly enough, more than he’d even thought possible. More than Nancy, more than any other of the girls he’d declared it to over the years. He loved Billy actively, deliberately, with wide-eyes and a raw heart. Billy had seen all his flaws and scars and nightmares and he’d seen Billy’s-had been on the receiving end of some of them-and they’d both still grabbed onto each other and refused to let go. 

Steve loved Billy and Steve loved Dustin and Steve would very much like to murder both of them right now.

“Your Rudolph looks like he has mange, Harrington.”

“He does not! Dustin, please correct this beach bum who wouldn’t know a reindeer if it bit him on the ass.”

“It doesn’t have mange.” Dustin dutifully confirmed, half a heartbeat before he grinned and added, “He clearly has rabies.” Steve threw sprinkles at the both of them, wondering how he’d gotten into this situation. 

It had seemed like a great idea. Mrs. Henderson baked a million sugar cookies every year for her book club and her knitting club and her sewing club and probably a half dozen other clubs Steve had never heard of. He didn’t know why women needed so many clubs made up of the exact same people but he thought it probably had something to do with why they went to the bathroom in groups and only ate fries if somebody else ordered them. Secret girl rules or something. 

So decorating cookies at Steve’s house with two people who were usually his favorites had _seemed_ like a great idea. Especially when it gave Billy an excuse to spend the night after ‘cleaning up’. What Steve hadn’t accounted for was the fact that Billy and Dustin’s single common trait was taking a huge amount of pleasure in ragging on Steve. 

Case in point: his cookie decorating skills.

“I never should have encouraged you two to be friends.” Steve tried to glare at them both but they were sitting too far away. Billy scoffed and Dustin rolled his eyes.

“We’re not friends. We’re Party Members.” Dustin clarified. “And besides, I’m only nice to him because he promised to buy me beer in high school.”

“Yeah well I’m only nice to you because…” Billy tapped his chin before reaching over to lightly smack Dustin on top of the head. “Oh yeah, I’m _not_.” 

There was a brief scuffle that Steve ignored before they separated, both considerably more smeared with icing than before, and he got back to the topic of who’s cookies looked worse.

“At least my Mrs. Claus doesn’t have fucking cleavage, Hargrove, what the hell is wrong with you?” Steve pointed at one of Billy’s cookies, which was sporting an alarming amount of skin-colored icing above her dress. Billy grinned wickedly and ate a gumdrop.

“What, you think she got Santa with her scintillating conversational skills? The man lives in the ass-end of nowhere and only works one month a year, how do you think they spend their time, pretty boy?”

“That’s disgusting!” Dustin clapped his hands over his ears, dropping a bag of red frosting all over the table. “My mom plays Mrs. Claus at the parade, asshole!” 

Billy sniggered but went back to his ornament shaped cookie, which he’d given stripes and on which he now seemed to be carefully placing sprinkles and tiny round candy dots to form…little dicks.

Yeah, none of Billy’s cookies were leaving Steve’s house.

Steve looked at his own small pile of cookies. Okay, so maybe his Santa had a crooked beard. And his candy cane stripes were a little uneven. And his Mrs. Claus was more a mass of red and white with blue sprinkles for eyes. He looked down at his reindeer. He’d tried to attach a red M&M as a nose with some white icing but it had smeared down to its mouth and Steve had to admit...it _did_ look a little like it had rabies.

“Ah jeez. These suck.”

Dustin and Billy cracked up, Billy going so far as to lean over and rest his forehead against Steve’s shoulder as he shook with laughter. Steve could feel his face heating up and he had a fleeting thought of retreating up stairs before he felt the warm press of Billy’s lips against his temple.

“Good thing you’re better with a bat than a piping bag, Harrington.”

Dustin meanwhile leaned over and grabbed the cookie from his hand, promptly biting its head off.

“Hey!”

“What?” Dustin replied, spraying crumbs everywhere. “Eating the ugly ones is the best part.” 

Steve frowned and looked at Dustin’s perfect collection of neatly finished cookies, twice the size of either his or Billy’s.

“Why are yours so good?” 

“I do this every year.” He shrugged, eyes dropping to the table. “There’s never been anybody to help before.” They all sat there with that for a moment, glances darting at each other and then away. They all knew, without actually saying it, that they each had experienced their fair share of lonely, shitty Christmases before. Dustin, anytime his mom had to work which was more than enough as holiday pay was too good to turn down. Billy, by virtue of having grown up with Neil Fucking Hargrove as his father. And Steve, who’d been so excited to have someone to do things with this year, as excited as he’d been at Nancy’s house for dinner the year before, because too many Christmases and birthdays had been spent in an empty house.

Everyone knew Christmas was a time for family, but nobody seemed to remember that sometimes families sucked or were apart.

A car horn outside broke up the moment and they all scrambled to pack up the cookies deemed good enough to go to Mrs. Henderson. Steve vetoed every one of Billy’s, all of which somehow had either profanity or borderline pornographic designs on them. Dustin however, refused to let Steve’s go, carefully placing them in tupperware and then into his backpack.

“Dustin, they suck, throw ‘em out, it’s fine.”

“No.” He jammed his winter hat on his head, ear flaps and all, and glared at Steve. “Those are for me. I never get to eat any ‘cause mom gives them all away but these are perfect.”

He threw his arms around Steve in a hug before flipping off Billy and dashing out the door to the waiting car. Steve was touched for a moment before he realized-

“Hey, who’s gonna clean this shit up?!”

Billy’s quiet laughter from behind him pulled his attention back to the table and the remains of a half a dozen colors of frosting and various types of candies and sprinkles. Billy had two fingers in a tub of icing, scraping the bottom before he pulled it out and popped them in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked them clean. Steve swallowed hard against the rush of heat that flooded his system and Billy smirked. 

“Okay over there, pretty boy?”

“Uh.” Steve didn’t know how Billy did this to him so easily, how he riled him up and got him going so fast. Steve had always been about the foreplay before, had been known to take his time. Making out all day in little bursts at school, sneaking glances and passing notes, before finally getting his partner alone had always been the Harrington Playbook.

But something about Billy threw all that out the window. One look, a suggestive smile, a brush of their shoulders, and Steve was ready to go in the heartbeat it took to pump blood south. Sometimes Steve would catch sight of him across the parking lot and Billy would just _look_ at him, all blue-eyed smoulder, and Steve would have to keep his jacket over his lap until he dropped all the kids off.

Fortunately, the feeling was pretty mutual, if the way Billy was shifting where he stood was any indication. Steve rounded the table, coming up behind Billy to lean his hands on either side of the blond. 

“So tell me, Hargrove…” Steve nosed at the tangled curls in front of him until his lips found the curve of Billy’s ear. “You been nice this year? Or naughty?”

“Oh naughty.” Billy’s broad shoulders pressed back against Steve’s chest as he tilted his head to give him better access, a lascivious grin on his face. “Really, _really_ naughty.” 

“Too bad,” Steve singsonged in his ear. “Was gonna give you your present but I guess you’re getting coal instead.”

“Is that what we’re calling your dick now?” Billy’s hand gripped Steve’s thigh to keep him close as Billy ground back against his hips. 

Steve let his head fall forward in the curve of Billy’s neck as he laughed, pressing his smile into Billy’s skin. Out of all the things that came with dating the other boy, Steve’s favorite might have to be these moments, when they were together and happy and a little ridiculous. They’d both had too few of them in recent years.

Billy turned slightly in Steve’s hold, tilting his head to brush their lips together, a soft look on his face as he leaned against the table in front of him, letting Steve and it hold him up. 

“Hey handsome.” He breathed out, and ground back again, slower this time and filthy. 

“Hey yourself.” Steve closed the distance between their mouths once more, nipping at Billy’s bottom lip just to hear him groan. “We should go upstairs.”

One warm hand snuck into the gap at the back of Steve’s jeans, fingers kneading at the plump muscles underneath as best it could with the angle. 

“Mmm.” Billy tugged him closer, letting the table take his weight as a socked foot curled around the back of Steve’s calf. “Could just stay here.”

“Billy…” Steve tried to focus on what he was saying as Billy’s mouth trailed down the side of his jaw, biting lightly at his chin. “Billy, the-the _stuff’s_ upstairs.”

In response, Billy tightened his grip some more, fingers digging into Steve’s ass even as he tilted his hips back to press against the evidence of Steve’s desire.

“Baby-” Steve choked out, helpless to do anything but rut against his boyfriend. “We need-”

“Nah.” Billy released his grip on Steve just long enough to undo their jeans, letting Steve’s fall to his knees while he took the time to work his much tighter pair down enough to free himself. “Want you here, like this.”

Before Steve could question him, Billy had arranged them just so, with Steve’s cock-flushed red and weeping precum-nestled in between his thighs, pressed up against the curve of his ass. He wrapped a strong arm around Steve’s waist to haul him even closer and gave an experimental flex of his muscles, tightening the hot grip around Steve’s cock and sending shocks of pleasure up his spine.

“Yeah. Yeah, just like this.” Steve moaned in reply, head falling back as Billy encouraged him to thrust forward, his other hand loosely pumping over the head of his cock trapped between his belly and the edge of the table. It wasn’t perfect, a little dry and the angle was just a touch off, enough to make Steve lean Billy forward over the table a bit more, knocking his hand away to press even closer, pulling him away from the edge of the table only to lay him out on it as he rocked his hips forward sharply, quickly building up a rhythm. 

“ _Oh fuck._ ” Billy slapped a hand down onto the table as the tip of Steve’s cock nudged into his balls. His thighs somehow got tighter around Steve, squeezing together as he thrust harder into the slick space.

“Come on, baby.” Billy reached up and tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, arching his back and urging him on. “Come on, mess me up.”

Steve’s hips stuttered against Billy’s. He twists, the hand in his hair tugging almost hard enough to hurt as they move just enough to pant into each other’s mouths as pleasure overloaded Steve’s brain and his cock jerked as he came, hot spurts coating Billy’s thighs and dripping down to stain his jeans, still bunched around his knees.

Steve collapsed against Billy, resting his forehead against the broad muscles of his back as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Holy shit.”

Billy chuckled, flexing again just to hear Steve hiss at the pressure on his sensitive cock.

“So. Am I still on the list for coal this year?” Steve laughed breathlessly and swatted at Billy’s flank, his palm making a smack against the tanned flesh. Billy’s hips jerked in response and Steve’s eyebrows rose. _Interesting_.

“Oh I think we can find some ways for you to be nice before Santa gets here.” Billy pressed back against him, hips rolling in a slow grind and Steve grinned.

It was gonna be a hell of a merry Christmas this year.


End file.
